


Even The King Needs His King

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Arthur, Canon Era, Dom Merlin, M/M, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, sub arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: Every once and a while, Arthur needs someone else to take the reins.





	Even The King Needs His King

**Author's Note:**

> Barely making it on time, I frantically run into the Harvest Fest with my printed pages of porn, neatly stapled and ready for evaluation. “Am I too late to praise the Royal Bottom!?” I screech before flinging the pages at the moderator and then promptly passing out.

“Pass the wine, would you, Merlin?”

“Of course, Your Royal Majesty.” The Court Sorcerer bowed his head as he passed the pitcher across the feast table. There was a mocking smile on his lips as he said the ostentatious title.

“Don’t play at being polite, Merlin.” The King said, taking a drink of the mulled wine. “You have no one to trick, since no one can hear you.” Arthur gestured to the loud music being played in the Great Hall, where many of the guests were practically shouting to continue their conversations. The atmosphere of the Harvest Feast, although rather lively, was heartwarming. It had been a stressful few weeks and the King was glad to see the cheerful mood.

“I am the ideal of courtly manners.” Merlin insisted with a grin. “Unlike some.”

Despite their taunting words, Arthur couldn’t help but smile fondly at Merlin. “You’re horrendous. Even after six years of being a servant in this court and four years of being my advisor, you haven’t a clue how to properly address your King.”

“I call you ‘sire,’ what more do you want? Or do you prefer His Royal Prat?” Merlin asked seriously, making Arthur snort with laughter. He would have to blame the wine for laughing at one of Merlin’s horrid jokes.

A flash crossed Merlin’s face, and Arthur felt excitement flip inside his stomach. He knew that smile all too well. Merlin leaned in close, using the loud atmosphere as an excuse to press his lips to Arthur’s ear. “Or perhaps you would like to call me ‘sire’ tonight?”

Arthur held very still, freezing his face in a blank expression to keep himself from breaking. Otherwise he would have melted on the spot, in reaction to the way Merlin’s deep voice trembled down his spine and his plush lips skimmed the shell of his ear.

“That would be… agreeable.” Arthur stated. When he had the strength to look away from the feast in front of him and to the man beside him, Merlin’s smile grew from a tilt of his lips to a full grin.

Arthur knew that they had been putting this off for a while. Camelot’s harvest season had been rough since the planting season, which had been marked by flooding and rain. For the first weeks of the harvest, Arthur’s regular duties had been consumed by organizing for rations to be sent out to villages where the harvest had been scarcer. Plus the disputes between peasants, particularly about food, had increased in the last week, and Arthur had had to be judge to a fair few trials when he usually presided over one a month.

As King, Arthur felt responsible for every life in his kingdom, and the thought of even one man starving during this harvest season had wracked Arthur’s soul. He knew Merlin had noticed the way this year’s harvest had engulfed Arthur. It happened every once and a while that Arthur’s duties would overwhelm him to point of exhaustion. That was when Merlin stepped in, forcing Arthur to take a break, even if it was just to exercise with his knights for an hour.

When the feast began to dissolve a drunken haze of singing, the King decided to take his leave. Merlin followed after him, but as they left the Great Hall, Merlin pressed close to him and whispered, “I shall meet you in a while. I have something to pick up.”

Arthur patiently walked to his chambers and did not increase his speed whatsoever.

Their relationship had not started like this, with Merlin in control and Arthur being controlled. Of course it had not. Because on the faithful day Arthur had pressed Merlin against that stone parapet to desperately kiss him, their positions had been imbalanced for more than one reason. Even as Arthur had wrapped his arms around Merlin’s thin hips, he had known that as a Prince on the cusp of being King, he should never take advantage of his power over one of his subjects. And when Merlin pulled him in close and deepened the kiss that Arthur had started, Arthur had been ignorant of Merlin’s magic and yet he still held the power of Merlin’s life in his hands.

In many ways, Arthur had been the one in control.

No, their relationship had not started with Merlin controlling Arthur. It may have become this, in the darkness of Arthur’s chambers, but it had not _dissolved_ into this. That would imply that their positions had deteriorated into a power imbalance or that they had somehow switched their places of power.  No, their relationship had not dissolved, but rather it had grown and flourished.

Ever since the day Merlin had trembled and sobbed in front of Arthur, proclaiming years of lies and deception, that was the first stepping stone on the path to balance. Now, years after that heartbreak and forgiveness, they stood eye to eye on level ground. Arthur was King of Camelot and Merlin was his right hand.

Yet, when the kingdom pressed too hard on the King’s shoulders and the expectation of men, alive and dead, weighed heavy on his head, Arthur needed an imbalance. He craved his own surrender to another’s command. When Arthur held so much control over a kingdom, over people’s lives and welfares, it was overwhelming bliss to hand the reins to someone else.

This little game had started off unexpectedly.  One night, when Arthur had been trembling in place, questioning every decision he made, Merlin had taken him and made him forget. He pressed Arthur down and told him not to move until ordered. The feelings that had washed over Arthur, tranquility and pleasure, were less about Merlin’s actions and more about the way he gritted them out, commanding and rough. He had demanded that Arthur indulge his desires, almost to the point of dragging the pleasure out of him. It had been blissful, and Arthur had never felt more cared for in his entire life.

By the time Merlin arrived in Arthur’s chambers, Arthur had already settled in. Sitting at his desk chair, Arthur had already stripped himself of his cloak and boots and had been waiting for Merlin with anticipation.

Merlin held a wooden box in hand, and Arthur was dying to know its contents. But Merlin was going to make him wait, he could tell, simply by the way Merlin entered the room. He set the box on the dining table, ignoring Arthur completely. He pulled the strings of his cloak and tossed it over the chair. He still had yet to look at Arthur.

Merlin did not strip down. He didn’t even take off his boots like he normally did at the end of the evening. Instead he walked up to the drawers beside Arthur’s bed, and unlocked the very bottom one. He pulled out a circlet, made of fine silver and gold, jeweled with sapphires. Arthur had offered more precious gems, but Merlin refused, claiming to love the midnight blue of the sapphires.

With the crown still in hand, Merlin walked up to Arthur, leaning his hip against the desk. “Ready?”

Arthur nodded, already feeling the tingle of excitement race over his skin. “I am.”

Merlin smiled, “Good.” He lifted the crown to his head and situated it against his dark locks.

Everything changed after that. Merlin stance straightened and his eyes glinted. He brushed a hand against Arthur’s cheek, running his thumb over Arthur’s lips.

“I have a gift for you, pet.”

Arthur shivered. Oh, it was going to be like _that_ tonight. He had figured Merlin would play the role of the King tonight, since he mentioned Arthur calling him sire, but he hadn’t anticipated Merlin would revisit this.

“I wanted my slave to have something nice.” Merlin said, running his hand down Arthur’s shoulder to arm, and then grabbing his wrist with his long fingers. “Something that would keep you still for me.”

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and the wooden box flew from the dining table to the spot beside Merlin. Without releasing Arthur’s wrist, Merlin opened the box with a whispered word, revealing two cuffs made of gold. There were no chains connecting them, but the metal was engraved with runes.

“Do you like them, darling?”  

Arthur nodded his head, eyes entranced by the cuffs. Merlin raised Arthur’s wrist to his lips, pressing a kiss there. “I thought you might. I’ve been keeping them secret for a while, waiting for a time when I thought you deserved them.” Arthur nodded again, about to plead that he did deserve it, but stopped himself at the last second.

Merlin lifted one of the cuffs and whispered, “Ætýne.” The gold parted, almost as if melted, and Merlin wrapped it around Arthur’s wrist. “Beclýse,” As if it never parted, the gold wrapped over Arthur’s wrist, and he felt a tingle run over his arm. Merlin repeated the process for his other wrist and Arthur immediately felt the magic wash over him completely.

“Now, for those clothes.” Merlin looked down to Arthur, an eye on Arthur’s royal garments as if they were merely rags. He turned his nose up, “I think I prefer you without them.”

Arthur pulled the tunic over his head without hesitation. His trousers were pushed to the floor as well, and he was stripped completely bare in only a few moments, while Merlin still stood in his royal attire.

“On your knees.” Merlin pressed his hand to Arthur’s shoulder and pushed him out of the chair. Arthur followed willingly, feeling the rough cold stone beneath his bare skin.

“Much better.” Merlin cradled Arthur’s chin, tilting it up for him to inspect Arthur’s face. “Now hands behind your back. Come now. You’ve been my slave for years, you should know better.”

Arthur quickly put his hands at the small of his back, looking up at Merlin with what he hoped was a pleading expression of innocence. Merlin seemed to buy it.

“I will allow it to pass, this once.” Merlin sighed. “But another mistake and I will have no choice, my pet.”

Arthur bowed his head, mostly to cover the smile creeping over his lips.

“Follow me.” Merlin walked to the hearth, where a fire had been built before the feast. Merlin didn’t even look back to see Arthur shuffle on his knees. He took his seat in the cushioned chair by the fire, and reclined his legs. Arthur stayed a few feet away, awaiting instruction. Merlin lifted his hand and gestured beside the chair. Tentatively Arthur knee-walked over the fur rug and settled himself beside Merlin’s chair. He leaned himself a little against the warm wood. Merlin’s hand came down to brush Arthur’s hair.

“Enjoy the fire, darling. You’ll need your rest.” Merlin kept his eyes focused on the fire, but his hand never left Arthur. He fiddled with Arthur’s hair, ran his nails across Arthur’s shoulders, and lightly rubbed the back of Arthur’s neck. With Merlin’s warm touch, and the patterns of the fire in front of him, Arthur relaxed considerably.

Arthur lost track of the time, but it was when Arthur’s legs were beginning to lose feeling, that Merlin shifted in his chair. His legs spread a little and the hand that had rested on Arthur’s shoulder, gripped his hair tightly.

“I require your services, pet.” Merlin whispered, as if the command was given regularly. As if he always ordered his slave and Arthur was accustomed to obeying him. Arthur felt like his spine had melted. His cock, which had been only half interested in their game so far, twitched with anticipation.

Arthur moved from his spot beside the chair, to in between Merlin’s legs. He lifted his hands and untied Merlin’s laces, only to have his hands gripped and pulled away with a harsh hand.

“What did I say about your hands, slave? _Tíege_!” Without warning, Arthur’s wrists were pulled behind him and his cuffs snapped together as if they were one. He couldn’t help but let out a moan at the subtle use of Merlin’s power. Merlin gripped Arthur’s face in his hands, tilting it so he could look into Arthur’s eyes. “Did I give you permission to touch me?”

“No, sire.” Arthur rasped.

“Then you may not touch me.” Merlin said, pushing Arthur’s face away.

“Sire, please.” Arthur whispered, “Let me serve you.”

“Is that your wish?” Merlin tilted his head to the side, the jewels on his head twinkling in the firelight.

“My only wish is to serve you, sire.” Arthur promised. He pressed his luck by leaning his head against Merlin’s knee, opening his mouth and looking up at Merlin.

He must have been convincing, because Merlin gave him a smile. “My, you _are_ desperate. You were destined to be my slave, weren’t you?” Merlin’s hand ran into Arthur’s hair, pulling him so that his head was tilted back. With his other hand he tugged his laces loose and pulled his half hard cock free.

More cautious now, Arthur asked, “May I, sire?”

Merlin smiled, “May you?”

Arthur groaned, jittery with impatience. “May I suck your cock, sire?”

“Yes.” Merlin released his hold on Arthur’s hair so that he could move forward. With a quick lick, Arthur sank down onto Merlin’s cock, feeling it harden more under his tongue. He moved his head, shuffling his knees closer to get a better angle. He must have been obvious in his zealous devotion, because Merlin placed a gentle hand on his cheek. “Slow,” Merlin demanded, sounding only a little out of breath. “We have more to do this evening.”

Arthur pulled back so that only the head of Merlin’s cock was in his mouth, looking up at Merlin. Then he barely moved at all. He held still, moving his tongue enough to tease. Then he pushed down, and held there too, feeling the weight press on his tongue and at the back of his throat.

He had no clue how long he continued in this slow rhythm, but by the time Merlin ordered him to pull away, he felt his jaw ache and his mind in a complete haze.

“Stand.”

Arthur obeyed on wobbly feet, feeling the blood rush down to his sleeping legs.  His cock was full, hanging heavy between his legs. Merlin looked up at him, running a hand over his torso, rubbing the hair there. “Such a lovely slave. It was worth every piece of gold. Turn around, would you?” Arthur did, feeling Merlin’s eyes on him even as he faced the fire. Merlin hummed and then Arthur felt a hand palming his ass. The hand smacked down, stinging the skin of Arthur’s cheek with a jolt, before rubbing the skin softly.  “You flush beautifully.”

Despite himself, Arthur felt his face heat as well. The praise Merlin gave him during these nights always left him preening with pride. He lapped up the adoration like a man dying of thirst.

“On the bed. I think I’m ready to have you.” Merlin said, nonchalant. Arthur on the other hand, felt his body zing back to life. He had been in a daze, his eyes lidded and his mind fogged. With Merlin’s command, he focused in on his body, the cool air on his bare chest and the way his cock begged for attention.

Arthur moved onto the bed without the use of his hands, graceful thanks to many nights of practice. He laid there with his knees beneath him and his eyes turned to look at Merlin. Arthur could never get over how lovely Merlin looked on nights like these. He looked like a god, with his finely made robes, dark hair framed by the shining circlet, and his eyes glowing gold.

Merlin settled on the bed behind him, not bothering to remove his clothes. He knew how much Arthur loved seeing him dressed like royalty. With a whispered word Arthur heard the jar of oil fly out of the bottom drawer beside Arthur’s bed and into Merlin’s hand. Then he felt Merlin’s fingers diligently pressing into him. He sighed and pressed back, which earned him a short slap to his ass.

“ _Patience_. You would think you were barely trained.” Merlin muttered to himself. “Perhaps I will have to remind you of your slave duties another night.”

Arthur whined with pleasure due to the mixture of Merlin’s words and the way his fingers crooked into him.

Merlin didn’t wait much longer. He slipped his fingers out and pressed his cock into Arthur’s ass barely a few breaths later. Then he took Arthur with a demanding pace. He gripped Arthur’s hips without any hint of the soft and whispered words of before. He pressed Arthur down into the plush pillows and he took, and took, and took. Arthur cried out, repeatedly, but Merlin didn’t stop or slow down.  

“Ah!” Arthur bit the pillow. “Yes. Sire, yes.”

Merlin clawed his fingers down Arthur’s back and in response Arthur arched as much as he could with his arms restrained.

Suddenly, Merlin pulled out. He snapped, “ _Untíege_.” Arthur’s cuffs detached, throwing Arthur off balance for a moment. Merlin pushed him to the side and then onto his back. Merlin did not give Arthur any time to become accustomed to his new position before he pushed back in. Arthur cried out again, his arms rising above his head to hold onto the pillow above him.

“ _Tíege_.” Merlin panted out, and Arthur’s cuffs connected again, this time above his head. Arthur whined, but he was given a smack on his thigh for his complaint. “You’re mine to play with. Hold still, pet.”

Arthur arched his back as Merlin slammed into him, again and again. Arthur was unbearable hard, his entire body feeling like he might shake apart if Merlin so much as touched him. He wasn’t completely wrong, because when Merlin wrapped a hand around his cock, it barely took a few strokes before his pleasure peaked and he came over Merlin’s hand. But even then, Merlin didn’t stop. He moved above Arthur, bending down only to bite a harsh kiss to Arthur’s shoulder.

When Merlin came, he pressed a kiss to Arthur’s lips. It had been the first of the evening, which would have surprised Arthur if he hadn’t been so dazed with pleasure.

Merlin sighed as he pulled out, kissing Arthur more slowly as he drifted down from his high. He ran a hand up over Arthur’s torso, to cradle his neck tenderly. Still unable to return the caress, Arthur leaned his head to the side to kiss Merlin’s cheek and jaw.

Merlin smiled, his eyes crinkling. “Here, let me.” He unbound Arthur’s wrists and Arthur immediately wrapped his arms around Merlin’s shoulders. Merlin laughed, “Happy, are we?”

Arthur groaned, “The gods blessed me with you.”

Merlin laughed again, curling up in Arthur’s embrace as they kissed.

After a while, Merlin pulled away and gently took Arthur’s wrists in his hands.

“Ætýne” Merlin whispered once again, removing the gold entirely and setting the cuffs on the table beside Arthur’s bed. Arthur’s wrists were a little red and chaffed, but not terribly. Nonetheless, Merlin pulled out the ointment from Arthur’s drawer and smoothed it over Arthur’s wrists.

With a smile, Arthur removed his wrists from Merlin’s attentive hands, and reached up to the circlet still resting on Merlin’s hair. He took it and rested it carefully next to the cuffs. 

“Feeling better?” Merlin asked, pulling his robes over his head and the boots from his feet. When he was bare, he slipped under the sheets and pressed close to Arthur.

Arthur had not noticed how the last few weeks had consumed him. But now that he was splayed out in bed, Merlin pressed beside him, and feeling completely relaxed, he felt infinitely better than he had even during the feast.

Arthur answered Merlin’s question with a kiss, smiling when Merlin whispered against his lips, “Yeah, thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I didn’t really mean to write this. But here it is. I remembered it was Harvest Moon Bottom Arthur Fest literally yesterday and scrambled to write something. This popped out, and it turned out a little more intense than I intended, but I hope everyone still likes it. I was totally not supposed to be writing pwp this weekend, but I swear I’m writing something with substance and will be posting it one of these days!


End file.
